


It'll be Alright

by Beowolf



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: And online school, M/M, Really sick of covid, This fic is kinda a reflection of that, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Safe to say covids been hard on all of them. But there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Kiba & Toboe (Wolf's Rain)
Kudos: 2





	It'll be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all pretty tired of covid, so this is kinda a reflection of my own feelings in a way. (And my love for Wolf's Rain lol)

Kiba suddenly awoke and was met with his dark room. Nothing but the sound of his fan quietly blew air around, and he could barely make out the various pieces of belongings. Sighing he was about to turn on his side, until he heard the sounds of soft crying on the other side of the wall. Confused, he listened further, until he realized it was Toboe’s sobs that echoed through the thin wood. Sitting up, Kiba rose from his spot and made his way out into the hall. The cries only grew more heart wrenching as the young man stood outside his brother’s room. Almost holding his breath, the older one quietly entered, and instantly the sobs came to a messy halt. 

“Toboe?” he asked, “You okay?” It felt stupid to ask, but he had to break the ice somehow. He received no response. The younger one was probably hoping Kiba would get the message and leave, but the other just wasn’t going to have that. This was the third time in a row it happened. 

Approaching the bed, Kiba sat on the edge of it. Without thinking he scooted closer to Toboe and draped an arm around him. This caused the younger one to crumble even further. Soon Toboe returned the hug and buried himself into Kiba’s embrace. Tears already began to soak the older one’s shirt but he didn’t care. So long as Toboe wasn’t crying alone. He didn’t know what he was upset about, maybe it was quarantine, online school or the fact that the world was burning outside. Still, it didn’t make a difference. They were all upset or troubled in one way or another. Neither one said anything as Kiba settled in with him. It may have been crammed but they both fit, somehow. 

“Was it a bad dream?” Kiba asked, “Or do you just feel bad?” He only got garbled gibberish in response from his brother, but it seemed to convey what it needed too. Or at the very least Kiba understood the main emotion. Uncertainty. 

“Hmm, well it’s okay to feel bad sometimes. I have days like that too. It just happens I guess,” Kiba said, “It just happens.” He only got a sniffle in response. Kiba gently rubbed the boy’s arm and continued to talk. 

“But I guess the biggest thing isn’t to worry. Or to try not to worry. Sometimes getting anxious keeps me from sleeping. But I try and think of stuff to busy my mind. Like a riddle or puzzle or something.” 

“… What kind of riddle?” Toboe finally spoke.

“Ones I can’t solve.” Kiba said, not bothering to hide his chuckle. 

“Like what?” 

“Hmm, math riddles, or logic ones. Those ones are really hard.” 

“Can you name one?” Toboe quietly said, while snuggling further into his brother’s chest. 

“Well…” Kiba paused, “I remember there was this one about a truth teller and a liar. You come to a crossroads- or your character does anyways. You’re trying to get somewhere, and uh… and you have to ask a certain question that will ensure that you not only know who’s lying and telling the truth, but which way to go.” 

“What question do you have to ask?” Toboe inquired. 

“That’s just it. I have no idea.” Kiba replied. Toboe couldn’t help but laugh. Even if it was soft it warmed the older one’s heart. At least he wasn’t crying now. 

“How are you supposed to solve it then? Can you look at hints?” 

“No I don’t look at anything on my phone or devices. I try and solve it myself.” 

“With no hints?” Toboe said a little confused. 

“No hints. But I like it that way because it distracts me. It gives me something to think about.” 

“Does it work?” 

“Most of the time. I just spend a long time trying to come up with a solution. I never really come up with a concrete answer, but by that point I start to get sleepy and then I nod off.” 

“Hey Kiba?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you- remember when you used to tell me stories?” 

“Yeah of course I do.” 

“Do you think we could start doing that again? If—If you’re not too busy?” 

“Hey, sounds like a good time to me.” 

“Yeah! You used to tell me stories all the time.” Toboe said as he reached out to play with the hem of Kiba’s shirt. 

“Correction; you used to tell me stories all the time.” Kiba replied, smiling. 

“And you used to fall asleep during the best parts.” Toboe snorted. 

“Well you went on for hours, of course I fell asleep.” 

“And if that wasn’t bad enough you’d used to fall asleep in the middle of telling a story.” 

“Oh yeah—didn’t I say random stuff too? Like-“ 

“Yeah you’d say something completely random, like ‘and then he wanted Gatorade.’ Or something like that.” 

Kiba couldn’t help but laugh loudly. Ah yes, he remembered it very well.

“So what kinda story do you have in mind?” 

“I guess, not so much a story but an idea for a storybook. Like the ones you’re working on now.”

“Yeah? We could always start a new one together. What’s the idea?” 

“Remember when we went to the ER?” 

“Oh yeah. A few weeks ago. You were really sick.” 

It felt like forever ago Toboe had his migraine episode. It was so random, just appearing out of nowhere. That evening he had been fine up until they settled in for a movie, and then everything just hit him at once, the foggy vision, the splitting headache, and the vomiting. He just sort of… keeled over. 

“When we were there I started to wonder what would happen if the staff slowly disappeared? Or if a weird patient came in and slowly started to infect the staff?” 

“That sounds pretty freaky. Are we the protagonists?” Kiba asked. 

“Yeah, or maybe they could be people who kinda look like us anyways. I figured it’d be a guardian and child pair, or a big bro and little bro. Like maybe they made a b-line for the hospital because the little brother has a bad fever or something or needs some type of special meds.” 

“That sounds like a good start. Hey wait a second- can I add my two cents?” 

“Sure!” 

“What if it wasn’t a person, but rather an entity?” 

“An entity?” 

“Yeah. Perhaps something surreal could happen. Like a dream entity could start to swallow up the hospital. It’s not necessarily bad or good. It just absorbs whatever is in its path.” 

“Huh. I think I like that more.” 

“Anyways, what would these two characters look like?” Kiba asked. 

“Probably like you and me.” 

Kiba smiled and reached over to brush a strand of hair from Toboe’s face. 

“Do you think we could do one that has Tsume and Hige in it too?” He asked. 

“Yeah, of course!” 

“Awesome. Well… it’s getting pretty late, and I think it’s time to get some sleep.” 

“Can’t we stay up a bit longer?” 

“Nooooooo, I’ve got class early in the morning as do you. Let’s try and get some shut eye, okay?” 

“Okay. Hey Kiba?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you… this much!” Toboe said, spreading out his arms as far as he could. 

“Oh? Well I love you from here, to all the way over there.” Kiba replied, gesturing to the end of the room.

“I love you from… the USA to Russia!” 

“I love you all from here to the arctics.” 

“Okay I see how it is. I love you from the earth to pluto.” 

“… dang you have me there… um-“ Kiba paused to come up with a better one. Then he grinned. 

“I love you from the earth, to the ends of space.” 

Toboe giggled. And it just went like that until they both eventually fell asleep, finally feeling some semblance of peace.


End file.
